


Reflection on the mirror

by SetTheStarsXnFire



Series: JuminZen week 2k17 [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: JuminZen week 2k17, Kissing, M/M, Mirrors, Ribbons, Ribbons & mirros, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetTheStarsXnFire/pseuds/SetTheStarsXnFire
Summary: He was definitely surprised when Zen asked him if they could play with ribbons, but he wasn't expecting this.Work two for Juminzen week.





	Reflection on the mirror

“Stay still, babe.”

Jumin sighed, ignoring Zen’s comment and shuffling so that he was sitting straight on the wooden against the back of the wooden chair. His eyes scanned his room for a second, and then landed on the big mirror in front of him, his reflection on said thing looked clear and Jumin noticed that he looked incredibly uncomfortable even though he wasn’t. The entrepreneur, however, was annoyed that some of part of his clothes were getting wrinkles due to his constant movement.

His gaze moved upwards, watching the albino that was standing behind his chair. Said person had Jumin’s black hair in his fingers, pulling it away from his forehead and face, trying to get it all gathered in the middle of his head. Zen, on his part, wasn’t looking at the mirror.

The entrepreneur watched as his lover’s soft lips – and he knew they were soft, by experience – parted open. “Thanks for agreeing with this.”

Jumin hummed, watching how the actor pulled his hair together, or tried to, at least. “I have to say, I thought you mean other things when you said you ‘wanted to play with the mirror and some ribbons’”.

He heard Zen’s sharp intake of breath, and how he tried to mask it as a chuckle, clearly. But if that wasn’t enough, Jumin quickly noticed how the color red was present in Zen’s cheeks, and a little bit of his ears. He was blushing. “Well, Jumin, I thought you could use some time to relax.. in a different way. And I have never seen you with your hair pulled up so, win-win situation. Perhaps we can do the other thing later.” the albino muttered the last thing under his breath, but due to their closeness Jumin understood that clearly.

He rolled his eyes playfully, and smirked when his hair was tugged in a warning, his lover complaining relentlessly, saying ‘how awful’ he was in hushed whispers. Zen looked up towards the mirror, his ruby eyes meeting Jumin’s silver ones and when that happened, they both smiled.

The raven’s smile turned into a pout when Zen finally tied his hair with a purple ribbon, making him look like a child. And the albino only laughed sweetly at the face he made.

“You look cute, Mr. Han~” The younger whispered, and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on Jumin’s cheek, his own hair sliding down his shoulder due to gravity.

The older one of the two took the opportunity and grabbed Zen by the back of his neck. “Don’t call me that, Hyun. Not at the moment.” He mumbled, turning his head around so that Zen’s soft lips brushed against his own.

Zen understood his unspoken request, and leaned in the rest of the war, allowing their lips to meet. Soft, as always. Their kiss started slow, simple movements that counted as sweet and tender. Then Jumin was licking and biting Zen’s bottom lip, and he couldn’t believe that the taste of the chocolate cake they had eaten earlier was still lingering there, it made his lover’s lips more delicious than ever.

Perhaps he and Zen could try to mix some chocolate in their nights, it wouldn’t hurt anyone.

The actor’s lips were puffy when they broke the kiss because of their need for oxygen, and Jumin smiled when he noticed that the albino’s cheeks were just as flushed as his.

“Why don’t I prepare you now, Hyun? I’m sure I can make you look as pretty as you made me look, but…” He took a deep breath, obviously making a pause just to gather some suspense. “The ribbon would look better if you had nothing on other than that.”

Zen’s hungry gaze was enough of an answer, but of course Jumin didn’t mind when he sat on his lap, pressing his lips against his own again.

 


End file.
